


The Bright Lights

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Love You, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles, caught in his whirlwind of fame and its companions, contemplates his feelings for his best friend, Louis Tomlinson.</p>
<p>There may also be multicolored condoms with messages thrown.  </p>
<p>And some surprising emotions revealed.</p>
<p>Larry Stylinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bright Lights

The stage, huge and chaotic. The fans, obsessed and unrelenting. The media, cruel and judgmental. The paparazzi, obnoxious and sneaking. The music, loud and headache-inducing. The fame, overwhelming and downright terrifying.

Secrecy, inexistent.

Silence, never.

Sex, continually offered.

Safety, cautious.

My love for him, always.

I look across the stage, unable to see into the crowd due to the harsh lights. We can always hear them, though. Continually. Even five or six hours after a concert of interview. The only problem with the lights, other than the heat and feeling of interrogation, is the inability to see when someone decides to throw something at you. Like a phone. Or a shoe. Maybe even a few condoms.

It’s just part of my life now.

My eyes land on him from across the stage. The bright lights illuminate all of his amazing facial features. His brilliant azure eyes. His feathered light brown hair. His alluring cheekbones.

He is so extraordinarily perfect, in every aspect, without even trying. Oh, how I wish I could be like him. So beautiful and handsome at the same time. Indescribable, really. Not even pictures can do him justice.

He’s laughing at something Liam said, who is speaking with the fans in a friendly manner, as we always do to begin a show. He eyes crinkle lightly, his lips pulled into a smile. His perfectly straight, white teeth on display.

Louis Tomlinson.

Even his name is perfect.

I realize that I am in this very deep. I will never feel the same way about him again. Of course, from the very moment I met him, I knew he was special. I knew I could never forget him. Now, the mere thought of life without him has been deemed impossible. Once I finally acknowledged that what I felt for him was no case of brotherly love, I could never think of him the same way.

I am in love with my best friend.

It’s such a poor story, really, so expected. But things are different for us, not only because we have millions of people obsessively watch our every view, but because we are two men.

Louis, being the stubbornly straight guy that he is, feels that there should be absolutely no awkwardness when he becomes overly touchy with me. To him, we are just two straight guys that like to hang out. Louis has always been a physical person, often hugging people upon meeting them instead of giving them a handshake. He just refuses to realize just how much his actions affect me. Every little touch and glance, I always wish that I could experience it a little longer, a little more often. Maybe even with a little more meaning.

Every touch sends my body into excitement and my brain into overdrive. Every words makes me want him to mean them in a different way. I always try not to read into what he does, knowing that if he doesn’t think too much of it all, I shouldn’t either.

I can’t, though.

My brain is clouded by my overpowering love for him.

Yes, love. The intense feeling of affection. The feeling that can never truly go away.

I force my brain to stop wondering, to focus on the situation at hand.

Don’t misunderstand me, I absolutely love concerts, and our fans. Sometimes, though, I just want quiet. I just want to think about things. Louis, mainly.

I want to understand what exactly is happening to me.

My thoughts are unable to stray from Louis’ for over two minutes, that being the absolute maximum. I glance at Louis, studying his face.

I can be put into a good mood for days on end by any number of simple movements. Maybe Louis will excitedly kiss my cheek, not even processing his action until long afterward. Maybe Louis will tell me how good I look in a certain outfit. Maybe Louis will send those beloved texts with x’s and o’s. I always take a screenshot of them, never wanting to give up hope or forget them, as if I ever could. 

Maybe Louis will give me one of those wonderful hugs. The ones that last longer than they should. The ones I cherish and continually play over and over in my mind.

Maybe Louis will tell me he loves me.

He has done this precisely eleven times, always extremely casually. He’ll text me something like, “I’ll be home soon. Love ya, Haz. xo.”

I can’t help but read into it, hoping for something more.

I treasure his “love you’s” and feel cheated and lied to if he doesn’t say them. I begin thinking too much, wondering if I did something wrong, or if he figured out my secret and is absolutely disgusted.

Sometimes, he’ll get drunk with the other lads, just to have a laugh, and he’ll come over to me, being the flirty drunk that he is. He might whisper in my ear, his voice sultry and sexy, “I love you, Hazza.”

I’ll then be completely frozen for a few minutes, remind myself that he doesn’t mean anything by it, and go back to partying.

My eyes look up and down Lou’s body. He is wearing beige TOMS, sinfully tight bright red pants, and a tan and red striped shirt. He truly is amazing.

I notice him laughing again. He looks so happy.

Suddenly, something lands by my feet. I glance down at it, and instantly am taken aback.

Yes, various condoms have been thrown at me, of all shapes and sizes, even used, but never one like this. It is brightly colored with all the colors of the rainbow. There is a LGBTQ flag printed on the side of this condom. Words are typed across its plastic covering. I reach down, unaware of my actions, and slowly pick it up.

It reads:

For Harry and Louis!

I stare astonished, and flip it over:

For Bucket Loads of Larry Sex.

This cannot be happening. Another one, with the same colors, appears centimeters away from me, suddenly bursting out of the sheet of blinding light.

This one reads:

I See You Like My Gift.

Hopefully, You Already Have Lube.

I freeze, my posture stiffening. I know about the Larry Stylinson fans. They’re everywhere, with homemade t-shirts and signs. And now condoms.

Personally, they’re my favorite. If someone out there, who’s never even met us, can believe in our love, it must be possible. Right?

I glance around the stage, the other boys answering various questions. Finally, I reach Louis. His eyes meet mine. He flashes me a dazzling smile, winking. And people say I’m the flirt.

I discreetly slide the condoms into my back pocket, hoping no one notices. I tune back into the conversations happening at this very moment.

“-and that’s how my oven exploded,” Liam finishes, glancing at me, waggling his index finger.

What? Oh, the oven story. Right. Oops. I guess I read the directions wrong... Probably should’ve used my own oven, but Louis was in our apartment with Eleanor, and I just wanted to get my anger out in a productive way. Cooking. Turned out to not be so productive. Instead, it sort of ending with a visit from the fire station and the buying of a new oven. And a completely ruined carrot cake.

Well...

What can I say? Things happen. Ovens explode. 

You know, the usual.

Louis laughs along with the rest of the lads, practically glowing.

We commence with the concerts, and all of my stress-filled thoughts disappear. All I can think of is the lyrics and choreography that is now so practiced, it seems like I’ve known it my entire life.

The lights dim as our final song ends. The roaring continues. 

I look around and the others in the darkness. Every concert is a completely new experience. Every one is unique, and reminds us that, yes, this is our life! This is actually happening!

We slowly make our way of the stage, the rest talking excitedly, and abnormally loudly, but that’s normal, as our proper hearing usually returns in a few hours, about the concert. I feel the condoms against my backside. Now, I most certainly don’t plan on using them. Well, I mean, who could I possibly use them with? Louis is the only person I want. The only person I will ever want.

“Hey, Harry, can I talk to you?” I hear Louis’ voice ask, not quite sure of what is happening. I turn, looking at him.

I nod slowly, knowing I could never deny him, “Sure, Lou.”

I shout an explanation to Liam, Niall, and Zayn, and pull Louis into my dressing room. “What’s wrong?”

Louis’ cerulean eyes look up at me, worried. “I saw you looking at me today.”

What? No. That is what this is about? He knows! Oh God he’s going to hate me so freaking much!!! NOOOOO!

“And I felt that I could finally tell you something.”

He hates me. He is going to hate me forever and ever and ever.

“Now, I might just have gotten confused, mixed up the signs. But I can’t keep this in any longer.”

I can’t move. I can’t think.

Louis flicks his umber hair to the side, out of his face.

“I, just, please understand, if you don’t feel the same way. It’s just, I’m, just, I need to tell you the truth. Okay, so, em, here it goes.”

He glances up at me. This cannot be happening. This is a dream.

“I love you, Harry Styles. I, Louis Tomlinson, am in love with you. I have been for so long. I understand if you don’t feel the same way, or are freaked out by all of this, but I just want to be sure that we can still remain friends. Yes, it will hurt me to know the truth, but I have to know. I cannot keep hiding how I feel. But, I just can’t live without you.” His eyes are begging.

Is this actually happening?

Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. FUCK!!! This is amazing and perfect and wonderful and beautiful and unimaginable and awesome and oh my god, is this really happening. Before I can stop myself, I rush forward, connecting our lips.

There is only us. Everything else is dark and dull. This is perfect and everything I ever dreamed it could ever be.

Our lips meld together, fitting perfectly. In that moment, I know we were meant to be.

I pull away, feeling a rush of emptiness at our loss of contact. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you to say that,” I say between breaths.

Louis’ eyes, which are still wide and stunned, stare into mine.

“Oh, God.” I run my hands through my curly hair, “This is actually happening! This is, just, unbelievable.”

Louis smiles, his teeth showing, relief in his eyes, along with giddy excitement, and vague disbelief. Louis Tomlinson loves me. Louis Tomlinson is in love with me. I can die now and have no regrets or wishes. Except one: I have to tell him, too.

I take a deep breath. This is it, Harry. No turning back. “I love you, too.” My voice is breathy and filled with happiness.

Every sad thought I have ever had rushes from my mind, every piece of hate disappears. There is only us. And our love for each other.

“Do you really mean that?” Louis asks, looking innocent and young.

How could he, the most perfect person in the entire world, ever think that someone could not love him? I do more than anything before. It overwhelms my entire body, consumes all of my thoughts. And now I know he does, too.

“You have no idea how much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is! It, thankfully, managed to end on a happy note. Slightly rushed, but I enjoy it. If you haven’t, I would love for anyone who enjoyed reading my writing, to go check out my other Larry fanfiction called The Trials and Difficulties of True Love. This was originally going to be a one-shot, but it can always be continued or added to if someone wishes. If you review, rate, recommend, or favorite, I, along with Harry and Louis, will love you forever and ever! Everyone sticking with this until the end is amazing! Thank you so much!  
> I love comments and kudos, by the way. ;-)  
> -ElderConnorMcKinley


End file.
